Petit bout de Paradis
by BloodyShow
Summary: Il y a une pensée qui les occupe, celle qu'il soit bientôt trop tard. Trop tard pour être heureux, trop tard pour ne plus être seul. Alors, chacun des Avengers va essayer de trouver sa place, de construire sa famille au milieu du chaos qu'est son monde. - Clintasha; Pepperony; Jane/Thor; Steve/OC.
1. Prologue

Jane et Thor avaient été les premiers à devenir parents. Lorsqu'elle avait appris sa grossesse, Jane avait été terrifiée et s'étaient enfermée dans les toilettes de son laboratoire pendant une journée entière en se demandant comment elle ferait pour élever un enfants lorsque leur père passait la plupart de son temps sur une autre planète. L'avortement n'était pas toléré chez les asgardiens et, de peur de perdre l'homme qu'elle aime, Jane Foster garda cet enfant qui la terrifiait. Lorsque Alaric vint au monde Jane s'installa à la tour Stark en tant qu'ingénieur et dissipa tout ses doutes, elle était maman.

Le repas avait relativement bien démarré, Jane était assise entre Alaric et Valdor qu'elle tentait de faire manger proprement face à Pepper qui ne cessait de sermonner Tony qui continuait sa réflexion sans se soucier le moins de monde de ses invités. Extrêmement ponctuel comme à son habitude Steve Rogers frappa, offrit un bouquet de fleur à Pepper et une bouteille de whisky à Tony avant de s'installer à côté de Valdor encore un peu intimidé par les princes asgardiens. Bruce n'était pas le plus en retard mais il avait du se débarbouiller après que Tony ai encore fait exploser une portion de leur laboratoire. Personne n'attendit les deux espions qui rentraient de mission et avaient promis de « passer dire bonjour » sans grande conviction. Pendant que Jane demandait à Pepper quand est-ce qu'elle comptait donner un camarade de jeu à ses fils Tony asticotait Steve sur Sharon Carter, sa nouvelle compagne qu'il n'avait jamais apporté à la tour Star mais toutes leur conversations furent interrompus par des éclats de voix provenant de l'ascenceur.

'' DEPUIS QUAND EST-CE QUE TU M'ESPIONNES TASHA ?

- Sûrement depuis que tu ramènes des inconnues dans ton lit ! répondit la rousse plus ou moins calmement.

- Elle travaille au S.H.I.E.L.D. ! Je ne suis pas stupide au point de .. ''

Brusquement interrompus par l'ouverture des portes Clint se détourna de sa partenaire et vint saluer ses amis, si tant est qu'il puisse jamais considérer quelqu'un comme un ami. Pepper planta sa fourchette dans la cuisse de Tony pour l'empêcher de sortir le commentaire qui lui brûlait la langue et salua joyeusement ses invités de dernière minute.

'' Thor est à Asgard '' s'excusa Jane, invitant Clint à la gauche d'Alaric.

Clint se mit aussitôt à jouer discrètement avec le jeune prince, les yeux brillants. Natasha avait toujours su que Clint voudrait des enfants, après tout il avait toujours eu un peu de famille, il avait eu un frère mais elle, elle n'était pas prête à lui donner ça et elle n'était pas prête à ce qu'il aille la chercher ailleurs. Le reste du repas se fit dans un silence tendu.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que la chirurgienne qui avait partagé le lit de Clint réapparaisse mortifiée avec un test de grossesse positif dans les mains. Si elle n'avait pas l'intention de les garder elle avait pensé que Clint avait son mot à dire dans l'histoire et elle était prête à lui donner son enfant s'il le souhaitait. Natasha avait rigolé lorsqu'elle avait vu cette scène, s'attendant bien évidemment à ce que Clint lui referme la porte au nez ou même qu'il lui donne un peu d'argent pour l'avortement mais non. Clint n'avait rien fait de tout ça, il l'avait invité à entrer et lui avait offert un chocolat chaud. Et il avait dit oui, parce que Clint avait toujours voulu être père, et c'est à ce moment là que Natasha se retrouva complètement seule.

**- Ceci n'est qu'un prologue et l'histoire suivra l'évolution de tout les personnages. Nous verrons comment chaque avengers se construit sa vie en dépit de ses obligations. **


	2. Clint

**Clint **_being happy is not alway that simple._

Des jumeaux. Clint s'était attendu à tout **sauf** à ça. Il s'était dit que peut-être son enfant aurait des malformations, qu'il serait mort né mais pas qu'il y en aurait deux. Maureen Flush, chirurgienne au S.H.I.E.L.D. Qui après avoir recousu mainte fois les nombreux agents avait fini par offrir à l'agent Barton le plus beau cadeau qui existe. Elle n'avait pas voulu voir les enfants, de peur qu'ils puissent lui faire regretter son choix et avait fait promettre à Clint de s'en occuper avant de fuir l'hôpital. Clint Barton avait fini par convaincre Fury de lui laisser un peu de répit ce qui signifiait qu'il était affecté comme agent de sécurité à Tony Stark pour une durée de 2 mois.

Dans sa chambre à la tour Stark, il avait reçu une visite de presque tout les avengers sauf Natasha qui ne daignait pas venir voir les enfants qui avaient mis fin à leur amitié. Parfois, Clint regrettait de s'être autant emporté mais pourquoi diable Natasha ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'être père n'était pas qu'un souhait mais aussi un besoin ! Clint berçait Milla, sa fille qui n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir contrairement à son frère, il lui chantonnait une chanson, une des seules qu'il connaissait et qu'avant il chantait à Natasha pour la calmer après ses cauchemars car même si elle disait la détester, elle arrivait toujours à s'endormir. La silhouette de Pepper se dessina finalement dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses cinq mois de grossesse la rendant encore plus rayonnante.

'' Jason s'est endormi ?

- Aussi rapidement que d'habitude, ricana Barton.

- Tony a une conférence de presse et en tant que son garde du corps je crains que.. ''

Barton sourit et déposa Milla avec attention dans les bras de la directrice de Stark Industry lui confiant encore quelques instructions avant de rattraper Tony. Les conférences de presse étaient devenues des habitudes, il suffisait d'empêcher les fans d'approcher Tony de trop près, aussi les empêcher d'essayer de tripoter Tony et Clint que beaucoup sembler trouver à leur goût et enfin garder un visage neutre pendant que Tony changeait totalement son discours à la dernière minute. Fort de ses trois heures de sommeil, Clint réussi sa mission brillamment, songeant déjà à ses enfants. Lorsqu'il rentra cependant dans sa chambre ce ne fut pas Pepper qu'il trouva mais Natasha.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? grogna-t-il.

-Je suis venue voir mon filleul.

-Je croyais que tu étais trop bien pour ça. ''

Natasha haussa les épaules et regarda d'un air mauvais le bébé qui dormait. Il portait un t-shirt qui disait _I LOVE TONY STARK_ qu'elle trouvait d'un mauvais goût particulier.

'' Depuis quand tes enfants adorent Stark.

-Depuis qu'ils vivent chez lui et qu'il leur a acheté des vêtements. Et puis lui, au moins il prend la peine de venir les voir. ''

Seul un grognement lui répondit alors que l'espionne rassemblait ses cheveux à présent bruns et longs sur son épaule. Elle aurait pu dire à Clint qu'il lui manquait terriblement, que son nouveau partenaire n'était qu'un abruti fini et que lui, Clint était fou de se lancer comme ça dans la paternité. N'avait-il pas conscience que beaucoup de gens puissant dans ce monde voulaient sa peau ?

'' Tu es brune, constata-t-il.

-Un espagnol, il n'aimait que les brunes. L'autre incapable lui a mis cinq balles dans les jambes avant de réussir à le tuer.''

Clint savait qu'il n'aurait pas mieux, c'était sa façon à elle de lui dire qu'il lui manquait. Il se tenait toujours dans l'entrée, ayant installé un périmètre bien particulier autour de son ancienne partenaire. A 8 mètres il était en zone sûre, à 7 mètres il avait un avantage, à 6 mètres ils étaient à égalité, à

5 mètres elle était tentante, à 4 mètres elle était rassurante, à 3 mètres elle était envoutante, à 2 mètres il était trop près, à 1 mètre il était trop tard, et après c'était le chaos. Clint se se tenait jamais collé à Natasha, il savait le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui avec ses yeux trop verts et ses lèvres bien rouge. Il ne devait pas tomber dans le piège, pas tomber dans sa toile.

'' On a besoin de toi, pour une mission. ''

_On ? Dit plutôt toi, enfin c'est ce que tu aurais dit si tu n'avais pas été si fière, si arrogante. Si lâche. Bordel ce que tu es lâche Natasha, je n'ai jamais compris comment j'ai pu t'aimer autant avec tout ce que tu fais, tu es toujours trop loin jamais impliqué.._

'' Non.

-Clint..

-J'ai dit non, je..

-Tu es un garde du corps. Un garde du corps Clint ! Tant que t'y es va faire pizzaïolo, ce n'est pas toi. Les enfants ce n'est pas toi ! Tu es un assassin, tu l'as toujours été et ne gâches pas ton talent pour .. pour .. POUR CA !''

D'un mouvement brusque de main elle désigna ses enfants qui s'étaient mis à pleurer à cause des cris poussés. La brune se rapprocha et souffla.

''Une mission, s'il te plait Clint. ''

Un mètre, c'était décidément trop près.

''Ok.''

Clint savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du accepter, son arc était comme son troisième enfant. C'était son troisième bras. Il se sentait si bien perché sur ce toit les yeux rivés sur celle qu'il avait détesté si longtemps pour l'avoir trop aimé, il avait toujours pensé détester ce job, tuer des gens ça finit par vous rendre un peu animal mais ça lui avait tellement manqué, la poussé d'adrénaline, la flèche qui glisse entre ses doigts, le tir parfait.

C'est à partir de ce jour là que Clint se réinstalla au S.H.I.E.L.D. avec ses enfants qu'il confiait à la garderie du service de surveillance. Il avait son job, son arc, ses enfants et la femme qu'il aimait à portée de main. Ce n'était peut-être pas le paradis, ce n'était peut être pas la perfection mais c'était tout ce dont Clint avait besoin pour être _heureux_.


End file.
